The Slayers: Legacy
by GuardofLiberty
Summary: Teresa of the Faint Smile, the greatest Claymore of all time. Little did her handlers or anyone else know of her life or legacy. Yet years later, its contents are crucial to discover, as the key to a plot that threatens the entire world.


**An experiment that came to mind. My fans needn't worry, as I'm working- albeit slowly on updating _Ethereal Blackness_. **

**It surprised me that I haven't found an attempt to cross Claymore and Slayers, so I'll try and be the first. Hope it's enjoyable.**

The distinctive sound of a blade slicing apart flesh filled the air of the village. It was a typical scene around the world: one of the Silver-Eyed Witches, a Claymore, dispatching a predatory Yoma and sparing any human life it might have preyed upon. What was unusual was the unsettling ease with which this particular witch brought the Yoma to the ground, a gaping laceration across its body. The Yoma tried to get up, only to have the Claymore violently plant her foot on its spine and split his skull with a stab of her huge sword, dragging it in his flesh for good measure.

The villagers were likewise afraid, as they saw silver eyes staring lifelessly down at the equally lifeless corpse of the Yoma that was just slain. The Claymore was attractive, with an elegant look about her that was in contrast with many of the other witches, and a perfectly proportioned body. Her pale blonde hair that extended down past her shoulders and to her breasts was waving in the wind the "woman" looked oddly beautiful and frightening at the same time, as if she were some succubus from hell with blood on her hands.

"Uh…thank you…" The village elder nervously muttered as the Silver-Eyed Witch sheathed her sword with an audible _clank_. "We have the fee here." He held out a pouch filled with gold.

"Keep it." She responded with a cold voice.

"What…I don't understand?" The old man asked in response.

"A man dressed in black will arrive shortly after I'm gone. Give the money to him."

"But…how will we know him from anyone else?"

The Claymore turned to address her conversational counterpart for the first time, an elegant smile appearing on her face and an equally elegant glint flickering in her eyes, and she spoke with a voice to match. "I suppose you'll just have to do a bit of deduction then. I would advise you to be correct; otherwise your village might get wiped out by Yoma."

"…We'll find him, Claymore!" The elder gasped.

"Good." Her expression and voice returned to its previous lifelessness. She then walked out of the village, toward the setting sun.

* * *

><p>"You've done well, Teresa of the Faint Smile." Rimuto stated without any inkling that he was extolling her for her accomplishment, and instead only rejoicing in the money that she brought to the Organization. "Your status as number one has not even been questioned since you've attained the position."<p>

"Sir!" Teresa saluted with enthusiasm, little did the Organization's Elders even suspect a hint of sarcasm in her tones and movements, she was simply that good.

"Teresa." Orsay, her Handler, motioned at her. "We've called you back to Organization headquarters because you're to lead an Awakened Being Hunting Party tomorrow."

"Oh?" Teresa replied nonchalantly, Awakened Beings were usually considered dangerous to take on, but not to her. She of course, would limit herself- somewhat, make it seem like they were somewhat of a challenge, in order to keep the Organization ignorant.

"You're to lead numbers seventeen, twenty-three, and thirty to the town of Tithe in the Central Region. The villagers report a strong Yoma preying on travelers in the mountain pass that leads to their town. Find the Awakened Being and kill it, that's all.

"Sir." Teresa saluted and walked out, heading toward the hovel where all the other warriors were kept in order to rest for her new assignment- or that's what she would have Rimuto believe.

* * *

><p>Later that night, when the moon was apparently swimming in the transparent clouds, Teresa opened an eye, checking to see if any of her comrades were awake. They weren't. Slowly, Teresa dashed outside the barracks and into the main hallway of the Organization's headquarters. Sensing no Yoki and hearing no footsteps about the place, she leapt up the walls and onto a wooden catwalk that supported the structure. Idiots. They didn't even notice the thing. Teresa had planned it out from the beginning. She knew that no one would be watching that catwalk. Something was going on deeper within the Organization, something that was well beyond Yoma hunting, and something that she suspected was pointing toward the truth behind the secretive group, the secretive group that had ruined her life and the lives of so many others. What was all of this for, this Organization, exactly? And Teresa was not so dumb as to believe it was a greater-good attempt to save human life.<p>

Teresa made her way across the catwalk. It was thin, but she was more than agile enough to keep her balance and walk efficiently across it. Teresa saw the next ledge and jumped on top of it, scaling the catwalk until she saw a window and leapt toward its ledge, landing perfectly. She stepped out the forgotten window and walked agilely along the ledge, leaping onto a chimney that overlooked her target.

Rimuto's room.

She'd heard strange things coming from the walls nearby before, and wanted to see just what he was up to. She widened her frowning eyes when she saw that Rimuto had drawn a circle with a pentagram in it, highlighting its lines with chalk and placing candles in each of the pentagram's constituent parts.

"You who are of the Demon Sea,

Open your eyes and come to me!

Mazoku shining bright,

Show your face and bring your light!"

To Teresa's rare surprise, the pentagram's lines outlined with chalk began to glow red, and to her huge surprise, a sort of spirit appeared within the center of the pentagram- as if Rimuto were some sort of magician summoning a demon.

"Rimuto." A female spirit dressed in white robes and a weird hat greeted him.

"My good lady Huraker." Rimuto bowed, eliciting a narrowing of Teresa's eyes in surprise.

"My lady Deep Sea Dolphin wishes to commend you on your continuing efforts, however, more is needed for the completion of our project- of Levertine. You know this."

"I will do what you ask of me, great Mazoku." Rimuto said in a reverence that once more surprised Teresa.

"You will, and my Lady Deep Sea Dolphin will see to it that you conquer your enemies and become masters of all you wish to reign over. Remember to not be hasty; we're in this for the long haul. The Sea of Chaos is infinite and unending."

Teresa didn't know quite what any of this was, and if she were a lesser person she would have been lost in confusion, but she _was_ Teresa of the Faint Smile, and everyone including herself would expect her to act differently.

Teresa left as quietly as she came when the apparition vanished. She went back to her place in the barracks as if nothing happened and carefully noted what she'd seen, adding to her collection of inquiries as per the Organization's doings, always making certain they'd never be found by anyone else. Now she was really curious- who was this 'Mazoku' person, this Huraker? Who was Deep Sea Dolphin, what was Levertine, and what was the Sea of Chaos? Who exactly were the Organization's enemies- they couldn't be Yoma or Awakened Beings, that was for certain, and she doubted that the enemies that this Huraker mentioned were the Abyssal Ones either.

Teresa noted that she would spy on Rimuto more. Though she was obviously being dispatched in a Hunting Party the next day, she'd be back soon enough. She really had nothing to worry about, either from her target or her fellow warriors, should the need arise. But she'd continue to operate under the façade of obedience to the Organization, getting them to forget ever more of her past as a problem child.

Teresa knew that it was best to keep one's enemies close.


End file.
